Needs of the Many
by Ame no Chikara
Summary: [HiroAndo Slash] Hiro is laid up after his return from Kyoto and is sick of it


Needs of the Many

By Ame no Chikara

Hiro frowned into his pillow. He didn't quite know what he was doing as he clung close to the feathery white object. In the kitchen, he heard Ando moving about and fumbling over their breakfast, a sudden pang of guilt seizing him. He wanted to be able to get up and help his friend, but he knew that was impossible.

He felt like he had been stuck in the apartment for an eternity, the stiffness in his legs begging in compliance. He attempted to move from the bed again, but stayed there as a fresh wave of pain washed over his body. He let out an agonizing moan and pulled the pillow back over his face to stifle it. _I'm so pathetic…_

Ando came rushing in from the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel with unusual speed and efficiency. "Hiro?" He asked frantically, going to the bed side and taking the pillow off of his friend's face, "Did you try to get up again?"

Hiro simply groaned in response and took the pillow back. Ando sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed, sighing loudly. "Hiro, your wounds will open back up again and you'll be laid up for another couple of months."

He pouted and hugged the pillow over the bandage on his stomach again, staring sadly up at Ando. He had liked being laid up at first- he had a chance to relax, watch Star Trek marathons, and read all new manga that Ando would bring him everyday. Now, the desire to be a hero and to help was far too strong for him to let Ando wait on him while he waited for his wounds to heal. "A hero can not just sit around and let problems continue happening!" He attempted to sit up and groaned out in pain.

"Hiro!" He reached out and rubbed Hiro's back, his eyes filled with concern. His friend slowly laid back down again and closed his eyes, defeated. Frowning, Ando looked at the bandages on Hiro's stomach and feathered his fingers across them. "A hero sometimes needs to take care of himself first. Your wounds are way too serious to go out into danger's way."

"Logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Hiro said, holding his head in as dignified of a manner as he could manage being laid down, as if that piece of the wisdom was the most pivotal thing in all of mankind's philosophies.

Ando rolled his eyes. "Wrath of Khan- Star Trek II." Hiro smiled gently, as if he was glad that his friend got his reference. "However, the entire third movie is dedicated to Kirk's line 'Because the needs of the one... outweigh the needs of the many'."

Hiro pouted as if he had been defeated in his own territory. "You know what always bugged me?" Ando cocked his head in wonder, "In the second movie, the original quote was "I have been and always shall be yours." And then, right before he dies, he changes it to "I have been and always shall be your friend." They had an error in the writing."

Ando smiled softly. "Only you would notice that, Hiro. They are pretty close to the same thing." Hiro stuck his tongue out at Ando as he stood up and started to work his way back to the kitchen. "I hope miso sounds good today, Hiro."

"Ando…" Hiro murmed softly, right before Ando was in the doorway to the kitchen. Ando turned around to see his friend propped up on his elbow, staring at him intently, "I have been and always will be yours."

Ando's back stiffened rigidly and he continued to look into Hiro's eyes, but something had changed. It was like a line he had never even known existed had been crossed. His heart began beating faster and he wasn't sure what to do. _He's quoting Trek, but he looks so…_Ando's eyes met the floor- he thought that Hiro was joking- but what if he wasn't? He was so afraid if he wasn't joking- what would he say to _that?_ What would they do next?

Images he never knew he was able to conjure up came to mind- his pressing Hiro against a wall and claiming his lips in a tender kiss, working Hiro's Star Wars shirt over his head and working slowly down his body, pushing him to his limits in bed, his best friend moaning out his name with such passion and desire…

He looked up at Hiro who was now smiling profusely at him, a blush dominating Ando's cheeks. "Scare you?" Hiro beamed and pushed his glasses up his nose again before laying back down. "See? Completely different."

Ando continued to stand in the door way, shocked at the whole ordeal. Hiro put the pillow over his face again, but Ando could still here the distinct sound of Star Trek: The Original Series' theme song. Turning back into the kitchen, his heart sunk. He looked down at an onion and began to cut it up to throw in the soup before yelling to Hiro the only thing he could think of- "Hey, Hiro- you only care because you want Mr. Spock to love Kirk."

Hiro whined and Ando could have sworn he heard the dull sound of the pillow hitting the other side of the wall.


End file.
